Help
by prettykurama
Summary: I wish this nightmare of mine would just end, but no matter what I do he wont let it end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, I only own Eric and the idea of this story. **

**A/N: ok so this is a new story of mine. This idea came to me while I was sitting in global class. I hope you all like it. Warning: Abuse.**

** P.S. I want to thank everyone who has been reading and review my other stories. **

So much has changed over the past few months. I'm surprised no one has caught on, or if they have they just haven't said anything. I think Kurt is catching on the more he see's me but I don't think he's quite figured it out just yet. I wish this nightmare of mine would just end, but no matter what I do he wont let it end.

"Mercedes!" Kurt yells running through the hallway. I turn around and stop.

"Hi Kurt," I say trying to act cheery.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes…it's really important." he tells me pulling me over to stand by the lockers.

"I have to-"

"Mercedes,…please…I really need to talk to you." he pleads stroking my cheek. I can tell by the way he's looking at me that he knows what has been going on. I feel a little nervous and yet thankful at the same time.

"Look , Kurt-"

"Mercedes!" Eric calls from down the hallway. He runs over to stand beside Kurt and I. he grabs my hand and pulls me into him.

"Come on, Baby, we should get to class." Eric says pulling me away form Kurt. Kurt doesn't get another word in before I'm being dragged down the hallway. Look back and mouth the word sorry at him. The look in his eyes says it all. It's like he's telling me he's the one who's sorry and that he's disappointed. I can't bare to look at the pain on his face anymore so I turn away to follow Eric down the hall. Eric and I have been dating for about 5 months. The first 2 months were amazing. He was the most sweetest guy ever. He brought me roses almost everyday. He bought me things that I wanted and he put up with all my drama. I didn't even think about him being to perfect. But the second I tried to deny something he wanted things went down hill.

I feel him let go of my wrist once me are far enough away from Kurt. I drop back to my place to walk behind him with my head down. I just don't understand it. Why was it the sudden change. He wanted something from me that I wasn't ready to give. I thought he would understand. But when I said no and I pushed him away from me he got angry. He was like a completely different person. Ever since he has become a new person things have been going down hill fast. He told me the other day he doesn't want me hanging around Kurt anymore. He said he didn't like how close we were. I told him he was being stupid and that I didn't care what he said I was still going to hang out with my best friend. He got mad once again. every time I tell him I'm not going to do something he wants me to do he gets worse and worse. Soon my grey long sleeve shirts aren't going to cover up everything. And then everyone will know. I'm surprised my make up works so well. I feel like he now just beats me to claim his property. I tried to run away from him and everything but he told me he knows everything about me and he can find me, and he knows who I hang out with and if I run he'll hurt them. We keep fighting about this I threaten to call the cops and he just laughs in my face and then tells me that his uncle is a policeman. His uncle will drop all charges so it's like nothing ever got reported. It's like I can't touch him. I can't get away no matter how hard I try. I land a few hits and they make a mark but mine are nothing compared to his. He can blame his on his football practice and everyone will believe him. I have nothing to blame mine on. I can't say I feel and hit something because they're to big. No excuse will work for the once on my wrists. They look to much like hand bruises. I gave up trying to slap him in the face. every time I did he grabbed my wrist and left a bruise.

I still have bruises there because it's how he pins me somewhere when he wants to abuse me verbally which is normal for him. I wish I knew the real him before I got into the mess.

"Hey, will you hurry up I know this is a lot of work for you but will please try top keep up." he says not looking back. I didn't realize while I was think my walking pace got slower.

"Look, I'm perfectly fine I don't need you talking…" I stop cause he turns around and glares at me. I bite my lip and almost cower under his gaze. I hold my head up as much as I can. He walks closer to me so he's standing right in front of me.

"What was that?" he asks harshly but quietly.

"Nothing," I respond biting my lip.

"That's what I thought, now let's go." he demands as he starts to walk again. Schools goes by the same. He keeps me away from my friends. Until I have to glee. Thankfully he hasn't tried to take that way from me. It's like my sanctuary. I'm safe there. But when I was there it was dull. , blabbed on about our next assignment while we sat there almost bored with who he is picking as the musician. I can feel Kurt's gaze and when I look over at him all I see is sorrow. He smiles at me, but it's not his normal vibrant smile. It's a sad, soft smile. I smile back in the same manner and he points to his pocket indicating he wants me to check my phone. I open the message Kurt sent and read it.

_I know what's been happening. I really want to talk to you. I need to know some things before I do something to him. Pleases Cedes, I love you and I hate myself for not figuring all this out quicker. I'm your best friend I should have noticed something was wrong sooner and for that I'm sorry. But now that I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let it continue without trying to do something anything about it. So please talk to me._

I can feel the tears about to run down my face. I can't be here anymore. At least not right now.

" can I please be excused." I call out looking up at him. His face changes o a sincere look.

"Yeah sure go ahead Mercedes." he answers gesturing to he door. I run out of the room. Not caring about anything else but getting to the bathroom to cry in peace.

**A/N: So did you hate it? Love it? In the middle? If you didn't like something tell me and if you liked something tell me as well. I would love to hear what you are thinking. If you want me to continue please let me know and I'll do my best to update quickly. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee to the characters the only thing I own is the idea and Eric.**

**A/N: Ok I'm terribly sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter. At the end when Mercedes asks if she can leave she is talking to Mr. Shue who was the one babbling on about their assignment. Ok so here is the next chapter to the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

As I wipe the make-up off my face, all the bruises begin to appear. I gently touch the tender area under my eye. It still hurts from a few nights ago but I'm used to the pain so it's not so bad. Why is this happening to me? I wish I just told someone about everything the first time it ever happened. But no I didn't so now look at me, I went from this young bright shinning diva to this scared little girl hiding from the world. Looking in the mirror at my own reflection I begin to take notice of all the little darker spot on my skin from the bruising. There's a slight knock on the bathroom door. And then it opens.

"Mercedes?" Kurt asks hesitantly walking into the bathroom. I jump turning to face him. When I realizes who it is I quickly turn away from him ashamed of how I look.

"Cedes,…please look at me. Oh, Cedes… I'm so sorry." he tells me placing his hand on my shoulder. I turn around and bury my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I should have told you but I couldn't and I can't. He…he wont let me. He told me he would do horrible things if I told anyone." I cry picking my head up to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks wrapping his arms around me holding me in a hug.

"He said if I told anyone that he would find them and hurt them and then he said he would come back and hurt me." I tell him starting to sob.

"Mercedes, you need to report him to the police-"

"I can't, his Uncle is a cop and he can have the charges dropped. I can't do anything to stop him Kurt." I mumble into his chest.

"Mercedes, I can't wait around and do nothing you have to tell people. Especially the glee club, we can help you. Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, and I can all be your bodyguards, and I'm sure Finn, Puck, and Sam will beat the crap out of him once they find out. You can't keep going through this. And me being your best friend can't bare see you go through anymore pain." he tells me holding me tightly in a brotherly type of hug. See that's what I love about our friendship, we are very cozy and touchy feely with each other but it's like we are brother and sister who are very close. He's there for me at the most important times. We say I love you to each other and we know what the other means by it. Eric will never be able to separate the bond that Kurt and I have. I don't care if he beats me till I'm on my dying bed I will never give up my friendship with Kurt.

"Kurt," I say pulling away from him to wipe my eyes. Wincing a little with each stroke.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asks gently wiping my face for me.

"You can't tell anyone. Please if you tell someone and he finds out then who knows what he will do. I can't risk everyone else for my sake. I can't even imagine what he will do once he finds out I told you all of this. That's another thing he told me I can't hang out with you anymore. He said he doesn't like how close we are with each other." I tell him looking into his eyes.

"He was afraid, Mercedes. He was afraid that I would find out what's been happening and he was afraid that you would have told me. He doesn't want anyone to know because he knows that he will get beat up. He's just a coward." he tells me walking over and grabbing a paper towel and getting it wet to hand it to me to wipe off any access make-up.

"I guess you're right but both of those things happened. I told you and you figured it out on your own. He's going to flip if finds out." I tell him still on the verge of tears.

"So, we just wont tell him then." he says. Looking at me. I can see his eyes scan my body looking for any more marks that he left. He's staring at my arms and I can tell he's wondering what's under my sleeves. He gently reaches out and grabs my forearm. He flips my hand so it's palm up and he rolls my sleeve up a little. I can hear his breathing stop for a second once he see's the hand marks wrapped around my wrists.

"What did he do to you to make these this bad?" he asks and this time he's about to cry. I told him everything else I might as well tell him this.

"he doesn't just physically abuse me, he also does it verbally. I normally just ignore his comments but when he grabs my wrists and pins me to a wall then I have to listen to every slur he spits at me. And other times he wont talk he'll just…" I stop starting to sob once again.

"He just what? Mercedes, he just what?" he asks sounding very angry yet protective. I shake my head no and look up at him. He is full out crying now and he is just looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Ok, I wont force you to tell me, but I'm guessing it's that bad and I have a few guess of what he does. I promise Mercedes when ever I can I wont let him hurt you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." he tells me wrapping me in another hug.

"Thank you,…thank you so much." I whisper to him still crying into his chest. I don't know how long we stayed standing there wrapped up in each other arms but all I know is that I felt safe. As we stop crying I pull away and look at him.

"I love you, you know that right?" he says to me smiling at me.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." I respond back. Making the best smile I could..

"I think I'm ready to go back now." I tell him wiping my face once more.

"Just let me fix m make up and stuff." I tell him. Thankfully I grabbed my stuff on the way out so I had everything with me. I quickly fix everything so it looks like I never was crying.

"Ready?" he asks as I turn to face him.

"Yeah," I sigh putting my make-up bad away and walking over to the door. As we walk out he slings his arm over my shoulder pulling me into him.

"Hey, Cedes, Kurt wait up!" we hear someone yell down the hall. Without turning around I already know who it is just by the sound of their voice. I know Kurt notices my entire body stiffen when the voice yelled out our names.

"I'm not leaving your side, I wont let him hurt you." he whispers before Eric catches up to us. We never really stopped walking in the first place.

"Wow, I'm glad I caught up with you. What are you two doing out here I thought glee was going on?" he asks trying to wrap his arm around my shoulder like Kurt has his, but Kurt isn't moving. He's just staring at Eric.

"Dude, what's your deal? Can you like get off my girl?" Eric asks trying to pull me from Kurt, but Kurt isn't letting go.

"Kurt," I say to get his attention. He looks down at me and I nod my head. H sighs and let's go. He grabs hold of my hand instead and Eric's arm is hanging over my shoulder pulling me closer to his side. I look up at both of them and they are sending each other death glares. Oh, no. so much for not letting him find out. Jeeze Kurt can't you control yourself? Eric looks down at me and smirks. Oh how that smirk makes my body grow cold, the more I look at it the more chills I get. I know that smirk all to well. He wears it almost every time before he abuses me in some way. He smiles as I cower under his gaze.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Eric asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing really, just having our normal girl talks. Oh, by the way Cedes, want to sleep over tonight, watch some movies, share gossip, makeovers and all-"

"She can't" Eric interrupts him.

"I think that's up to Cedes, if she want's to sleep over my house she can, and I wasn't asking-"

"We have a date tonight. Sorry pal but the boyfriend comes before the best friend." Eric says getting up in Kurt's face.

"Guys stop it! Knock it off…both of you. " I yell getting in between both of them. I place my hand on both of their chest and stat to push the away from each other. I wince at the pressure on my wrists and pull away immediately. Kurt notices and turns to me.

"What happened?" he asks. I look up at him but I can feel Eric's gaze on me and when I look at him. He is staring daggers into me. It's like he's telling me I better not say anything. Even though Kurt knows what's going he still acts like he doesn't…well for the most part.

"Nothing, I just cracked my wrist that's all. No big deal I can still move it." I tell him moving my wrist in all different directions.

"Well let me see. Is it bruised or anything?" he asks reaching for my arm. Eric steps in the way to block Kurt from touching me.

:"She's fine," he says to Kurt. Kurt just looks at him and I swear I could see the sparks flying between each other of their eyes.

**A/N: Ok, so did you like it? Hate it? both? So if you liked it please tell me why. If you didn't like it then I would love to know what I could fix and stuff. Please review. **

**Reviews = love and updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters I only own Eric.**

**A/N: Ok, so I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I didn't think this story was going to be this big of a hit. But I have 11 reviews on the second chapter and sadly that's a lot for me. But anyways here is the next chapter.**

"Eric, stop it! He wasn't going to do anything, he was just worried." I say to him stepping to the side of him placing my hand on his shoulder. He shrugs off my hand violently and turns to look at me.

"Eric, look I wasn't going to hurt her. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Just calm down." Kurt says calming down himself and his eyes change to a softer look when his eyes find mine.

"Don't tell me to calm down. That's-"

"Come on Kurt, we need to get back to glee. is probably worried sick." I interrupt Eric grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him down the hallway. I turn to look over my should back at Eric to see him smirking at me again. A cold chill runs up my spin and I can't help but lean closer to Kurt. I look away from Eric as Kurt wraps his arm around me pulling me closer into his side.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologizes once we are far enough away form Eric.

"It's ok, I understand how hard it is to control yourself around him. It's hard I know. I have to do it all the time, I'm surprised you didn't hit him." I tell him grabbing hold of his hand that's slung over my shoulder.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to. It took every part of my well being not to hit him. I held back for you. I know if he finds out that I know he will hurt you and that's the last thing I want. So what are you going to do about the date he said you two were going on?" he asks.

"I don't know, that's the first time I ever heard about the date, he never takes me anywhere. We just sit at home doing nothing. It's not even a relationship anymore, but if I tell him that or say anything about it I get hit. I just don't understand how a person could beat another person." I tell him as we reach the glee room.

"I know Babe, but listen as long as you're by my side I wont let him hurt you. And that's a promise." he says opening the door.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Kurt asks as he walks us into the class room.

"Is everything ok?" asks the second we are in the door.

"Yeah, everything's good, no worries." Kurt say smiling. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I sit down. I don't dare turn around for I already know what their faces look like. Glee went by pretty fast after Kurt and I got back. I didn't really pay attention to what was talking about all I know is were are doing another competition thing with girls vs. boys.

"Hey, meet me at my locker when you're done?" Kurt asks as we walk out the door. His locker is in another all way this year so we have to split up eventually.

"Yeah, sure," I say starting to walk in the other direction as him. I arrive at my locker and quickly punch h in the combo and open it.

"Let's go, we're leaving." a dark voice says from behind me.

"I have to grab my books Eric, and then I'm going over to Kurt's locker to meet with him." I tell him grabbing another book.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging out with him," he tells me lowering his voice to make sure no one hears.

"Yeah, well Kurt's my best friend and I'm n to letting you take him away from me. I just want to know what do you have against Kurt anyways?" I ask shutting my locker and turning around to face him.

"You're too close with each other, it's weird and as your boyfriend I don't like it-"

"Are you sure it's not just because you're scared he'll find out what you're doing?" I ask. I'm probably crossing the line at the moment but since we are at school he wont do anything because there are people around, so I don't care I want the truth.

"Maybe, but still stop." he says getting really close to me. I see him look to the side so I look as well and all his football friends are coming this way.

"Act normal." he tells me leaning really close to me and putting one hand up behind my head. His face looks like it did when we first started dating. His friends are looking at me in disgust.

"Hey, man what's good?" one of them asks stopping to talk to him. He turns around to talk to them.

"Nothing much, just escorting my lovely lady here out the door." he tells them pulling me up to him and wrapping his arm around my waist. The feeling of his hands on me doesn't leave me with the sense of security anymore all I feel is disgust.

"Well, I have to do something really quick and then he'll be seeing me out." I say trying to walk away from him to get to Kurt but his grip tightens on my waist. His fingers start digging into me through my shirt. It's only for a second but it was a warning from him, that if I try to lave again there will be worse consequences later.

"I'll see you later man," they call out to him as they walk away. I missed their conversation not that I care really.

"We're going." he demands grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door. I don't even bother trying to break free of him anymore. His grip is so tight it seems impossible. As he throws me into his truck my phone starts to vibrate. I take it out of pocket and open the message from Kurt.

**K: **_**Where r u?**_

I quickly hit reply before Eric can see who texted me.

**M: **_**Eric dragged me to his truck. Srry babe**_**.**

"So where are we going on this so called date?" I ask just seeing if I could mess with him. It's not the best Idea but he needs to know I'm not giving up with out a fight…or several fights.

"Ha like I'm really going to take someone as worthless as you out to dinner. You should have already known that." he says driving down the road.

"Worthless? Aww, baby, you should talk about yourself like that it's-" I'm silence with a back hand to the face. My head jerks back from the force. I jump right back up to try to hit him myself.

"You're such an-" once again I'm hit across the face only harder this time.

"You want to keep running your mouth, go right ahead I have no problem teaching you who's in charge.

"Is that what this is about? Being in charge is that why you continue to do these things to me? Cause if it is you're even more pathetic then I-" my head slams against the window so hard I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I stay there leaning my head against the cold window staring out into nothingness. I keep quiet the rest of the ride because I know if I continue to talk the way I have been… it will be even worse then what is to come.

**A/N: Review please I need them to update. If you have any questions about this or any thing else please contact me and I will get back to you. I would like to know what you thought of this chapter so please, please review with sugar on top. Remember Eric is watching. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Eric and the idea of this story.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been busy with studying for finals and everything. So my school schedule is a little tight. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

She's with him. I can't let him hurt her, I have to do something. I run out of the school frantically. As I run out into the parking lot I quickly pull out my phone and text Puck, Finn, and Sam to meet me in the parking lot. I tell them it's an emergency. With in the next few minuets or so all three of them arrive.

"What's so important Hummel?" Puck asks walking over to me.

"No time just get in my car and I'll explain everything on the way please there is no time." I tell them pushing them all in the car. We get in the car and we pull out of the parking lot. I could care less about speeding at the moment all I care about is reaching Mercedes.

"Will you tell us what's going on now Kurt. You're freaking us out back here." Finn says leaning forward.

"It's with Eric and Mercedes-"

"I knew he was no good," Sam speaks up.

"Look, he's been abusing her in every way-"

"Wait every way you mean physically, verbally and-"

"I'm pretty sure in that way as well, she didn't really tell me anything because he threatened her. But I'm taking a guess and saying yes. Listen Eric dragged Mercedes out of the school this afternoon and he has her now doing god knows what to her. Now I need you're help when we reach his house. Can you three do this for me, no not for me, for Mercedes?" I ask trying not to crash into anything.

"That's not even a question, of course we will help…we'll help by pounding Eric's face in. But why didn't she tell anyone? Didn't she try to report him?" Puck asks from the passenger seat.

"That's the other problem she can't report him because his uncle is a police officer so he can get all charges dropped and he also told her if she tells anyone that he'll find them and hurt them and also hurt her. She can't do anything to stop him. She says she tries to stand up to him but she just gets smacked around." I answer.

"Poor Cedes, I feel so bad, we should have noticed something was wrong, I mean with the long sleeves and dull colors we should have guessed something was wrong. I never would have thought it was Eric, they seem so happy in the hallways." Sam says. I can hear the guilt in his voice.

"Don't blame yourself and that was an act, he told her he didn't want her spending time with me anymore because he didn't like how close we were but yet he still acted like my friend. He puts on acts so no one would find out, but I knew something was wrong I just didn't know what until I talked to her and he dragged her away from me. Ok we're here and look here comes the jerk himself." I answer pulling up outside the driveway.

"We got him." all three of them chime out climbing out of the car. I'm the first one out and I'm in his face immediately.

"Where is she?" I ask obviously angry.

"Where's who?" he asks.

"You know who don't play freaking dumb." Puck says jump forward and punching him in the face.

"What kind of guy are you, how dare you touch her." Puck continues to yell and punch him. Puck soon has Eric pinned underneath him and he is just beating his face relentlessly. Finn and Sam are standing there in shock at how brutal Puck is being and all Eric is doing is smirking every time Puck stops which just makes Puck hit him again. I sneak into the house and up the stairs. I open every door until I find the right one. There she is, sitting in a corner with her knees curled up to her chest and her head on her knees. I can tell she's crying by the way her body is jerking. I walk over to her and squat down beside her.

"Mercedes," I say softly and I reach my hand out to touch her arm. The second my hand makes contact she violently jerks away from me and looks up. Her eye is black and blue and her lip is bleeding. She has a bruise on her cheek and I just notice the ones on her arms and around her neck. I look back up to her face and she is not just crying she is sobbing.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time. I should have came quicker. I'm sorry." I whisper to her. She just looks at me and doesn't say anything. After a minute of staring into each others eyes she collapses into my chest. I fall back from the impact and just sit there holding her close to me.

"Kurt,… it hurt…so bad." she sobs into my chest.

"Shhh, Boo, it's ok he's gone, Puck is beating the crap out of him as we speak. And Finn and Sam are helping. Mercedes, what happened?" I ask hoping I'm not crossing a line. She sits up and wipes her eyes gently. She is trying to clam herself down as I look around the room. It's trashed, there are things thrown every where broken glass, tipped furniture, and a red stuff that I'm hoping is just paint from the red walls, but by the way she looks I don't think it is.

"Once we got into his car he didn't say anything, I broke the silence by commenting on the date he mentioned, he then called me worthless and I fought back with words but when I tried he smacked me. I went to hit him but then he hit me again. He said something about teaching me who's in charge and when I started to talk he slammed my head against the window. Once we got to his house the real stuff started. He dragged me to his room while I resisted. I kept screaming let me go let me go but he wouldn't he just held on tighter. We got to the top step and I broke free I ran down the stairs yelling I'm done I'm not taking this crap from you anymore. I told him I'm telling everyone of what has been happening, I told him I couldn't believe I wasted my time on garbage like him. I then cursed him out and when I walked out I told him I hope he has a good time in prison. That's when he got angry. Cause the next thing that happened was he was outside wrapping his arms around me and carrying me back inside the house. He carried me all the way up to his room with me kicking him and screaming and punching him but they didn't phase. Him he threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

As he was leaning over me looking down with only anger in his eyes I knew what was coming I just didn't know how bad it was going to be.

He told me that he said he would make me pay if I told anyone. He was mad that I went to tell you. He said something about me not listening to him anymore and how he can fix that real easily. He was looking down and rubbing his hand over my neck and he stopped when his hand was flat against the area above my chest.

I screamed that I shouldn't have to listen to him like this, I should be able to hang with who ever I want and I should be able to talk to my best friend about whatever I freaking feel like it. I leaned up a little showing how serious I was.

He started saying well, you're going to have to listen to me since you're mine but I interrupted him telling him that I wasn't his freaking property that I am a girl and that no one owns me. But he just looked at me saying that we'll see about that. I fought so hard to get away from him but it was no use I was pinned and I couldn't move, I just had to lay there and go through with whatever he wanted.

Once he was done I crawled to the back of the bed and grabbed the light and threw it at him. I missed and it smashed into pieces against the wall. He turned around and picked up a book and pelted me in the face with it. I tried to turn a way but it caught my eye. The throwing back and forth continued for a little while, that was until he got mad and slammed me into the wall. He brought his knee up and slammed it into my gut. I hunch over in pain but when I did he slammed my head back against the wall with one hand. He let me go and let me slide down to the floor. He spat at me and then walked out the door as he cursed saying that he hoped I learned my place.

And that's when you came in. Kurt I tried so hard to fight him off but I just couldn't." she tells me going right back sobbing. I hold her close once again but this time her sobs are being drowned out by the yelling from the four boys outside. I'm not sure what's exactly going on down there but I'm sure that whatever it is Eric deserves it. I wish I was down there with them but right now I have my best friend to attend to. She needs me at the moment and I know that because if I was going through something like this I wouldn't want anyone else but her. I can't believe that happened to her how could he do that to her. My best friend had some of the most important things taken from her and I wasn't there to stop any of it. I'm such a bad best friend. I'm supposed to be there for he all the time. She's crying so hard that I myself begin to cry along with her.

**A/N: So there is the new chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the original characters form glee but I do own Eric.**

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating in a while. I have been busy with regents (big big tests). Sadly this chapter is shorter then the others. But please enjoy.**

I can hear yelling from outside. Normally when I cry Kurt plays with my hair but he's just holding me. I lift my head to see his face knowing it will bring some sort of comfort. He's sobbing, he has tears poring down his cheeks.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask trying to stop crying myself..

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Mercedes you have to know how sorry I am. I'm such a bad best friend, I should have been with you, I should noticed something was wrong from the begging, I should have been here to stop everything, but I wasn't. it's all my-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened." I interrupt him knowing what's running through his head.

"Kurt, listen to me, none of this is your fault. You understand me? It wasn't anybody but Eric's fault, and you're not a bad best friend either. You're the greatest best friend anyone could ask for. I love you and I wouldn't want anyone else but you here with me right now. Kurt I rely on you to be my best friend. So please don't blame yourself for his actions." I tell him in a sad but demanding voice.

"Ok, I just feel so guilty." he says holding me closer again.

"Well don't," I say quickly. I lay my head down on his chest and just take in his sent. He smells like cinnamon apples. I'm pretty sure I could stay in his arms all day if I could but in that moment the door burst open with a loud banging noise as it hit's the wall. Kurt holds me tighter when I jump at the sound.

"Hey you two, we can go now." it's just Puck, Finn, and Sam. Puck see's the room and then me and he runs over to me.

"Oh, my God, Mercedes I…" he stops and just wraps his arms around Kurt and I because Kurt wont let me go. I don't think he'll ever let go of me again. I don't mind really, I never actually got over him. Well, I have gotten over him but there is still a part of me that would like to know what it would be like to be with Kurt in that way.

"Puck, it's ok, can we just go please?" I ask pulling away form Kurt a little but still keeping contact.

"Yeah, of course," he answers.

"We should leave while he's down anyways." Sam say joining into the conversation.

"Yeah, that would be good, because the second he wakes up he' going to be ticked." Fin states also jumping in the conversation.

"Then let's go," Kurt says holding my hand and pulling me towards the door. Kurt let's me sit in the passenger seat while Sam, Finn, and Puck all have to sit in the back. As Kurt is driving he wont let go of my hand. He interlocked our fingers and he keeps squeezing my hand as a sense of comfort. I don't think it's just me he's trying to comfort, I'm pretty sure it's also himself.

"Kurt, I'm right here, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere. Just relax." I tell him squeezing his hand to make sure he heard me.

"I know it just helps me know that when I have your hand in mine or when I'm holding you so close I can almost feel every breath you take." he says glancing over at me.

"Ok," I answer mustering up the best smile I can. He drops Sam off at his house and Finn is having Puck over to hang out and Kurt is bringing me back to his house so I can clean myself up before I go home.

"Thank you," I whisper once we are the only two left in the car. Finn and Puck got out the second he parked, I guess they could feel the tension between Kurt and I and left.

"You don't need to thank me." he answers turning to look at me.

"But I do, if it wasn't for you I don't know how long I would have been sitting there. I don't know how long I would have kept this whole thing a secret form everyone. If you never confronted me I don't think I would have told anyone to be honest." I explain looking down at my lap. We sit there in silence for a while until Finn comes back out and knocks on the window.

"You guys coming in or not?" he asks yelling through the window.

"We'll be in, in a few minutes." Kurt says rolling down his window. As Finn leaves Kurt rolls back up his window and looks at me. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Mercedes…" he whispers breaking the hold of our hands and caressing my cheek. He looks at me with so much emotion. Sorrow, pain, comfort, sympathy, love. He's showing all these emotions with one simple stare. Memorized by his eyes I don't realize that he is leaning closer and closer. His lips touch my forehead and he stays there. I close my eyes and focus on where his lips are. He pulls away and then looks at me.

"Love you," he says grabbing hold of hand once again.

"Love you too," I answer

Squeezing his hand just a little tighter.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I had to get something out there to let you know I'm not giving up. Like I said before it's regents week so I'm studying like crazy, please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
